The Reason Why (Jeffbastian)
by savannahlylee
Summary: "Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea to throw a slushie at Blaine; but, what if there's a reason behind why Sebastian acts the way he does? Now, I'm not saying what he did was okay, but, come on, he's still human and everyone hurts in their own way, and everyone deals with pain their own way; what if he's just in pain? What if he's hurting and we just don't know it?"
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea to throw a slushie at Blaine; but, what if there's a reason behind why Sebastian acts the way he does? Now, I'm not saying what he did was okay, but, come on, he's still human and everyone hurts in their own way, and everyone deals with pain their own way; what if he's just in pain? What if he's hurting and we just don't know it?"

This is the story behind why Sebastian Smythe acts the way he does. How others' views on him change and how he gets by. Because let's be honest here: he's really only _just getting by._

 _ **WARNING: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Abuse, Homophobia, Underage, and Blood.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat, I do _not_ own any of the _Glee_ characters. Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Jeff Sterling, and etc. are not mine (sadly). However, I do own OC Austin Wells.**

* * *

 **Sebastian:**

Sebastian Smythe is strong. Always has been, always will be. He shows no weakness, no fear. He never gives up without a fight. He is perfectly satisfied with plastering his signature smirk across his face and smiling through it all. He uses a mask, a facade, an act. And he uses it to distance himself, because that's what he's best at. He keeps people at arm's length and that's how he gets by, he pretends. And it works. He is so used to always getting what he wants - always coming out on top. Maybe that's why he's so stunned when he feels the first blow.

His head whips to the side as a meaty fist collides with his cheekbone, "You pathetic faggot! I should _kill_ you!" He's slammed into the wall, gasping as the same fist closes around his throat, cutting off his air, "D-dad... P-plea-ease..." His father, still holding him by his throat, drags him across the room. Sebastian's whole body is trembling and his eyes are pooling with tears, but he refuses to let them fall. He refuses to show weakness. His father unceremoniously throws him to the ground where he lands on his chest with a loud crack. His scream is muffled around his clenching jaw. He doesn't even have enough time to ready himself as his dad winds his leg back and begins kicking him, "You think you can come back to my house and decide to get naked with another man?! _In my house?!_ " With every word, his voice rises and his kicks get harder.

Sebastian curls in on himself as his father's nice dress shoes land harshly against his ribs, and his stomach, and his chest, and his legs. The only thing he can do is lay there and take it with as little complaint as possible. _'I am not giving this sick bastard the satisfaction of hearing me scream and cry,'_ he thinks as he grunts and moans in pain. A sudden kick impacts with the side of his head and he's sent reeling. It's everywhere. It's not stopping. His stomach is turning on itself like a tortured snake and his elbows are bleeding and trembling by his head in a desperate attempt to shield himself.

Sebastian's father lands several more kicks to his abdomen before throttling him on the ground. Sebastian squirms fruitlessly like a sheet of paper fluttering and drifting in the wind. He watches, resigned, as the fist soars toward his face, striking his eye. He brings his elbow back to land another blow to his nose, spurting blood all over the floor and down Sebastian's face. His eye is swelling and his lip is split, but he keeps struggling under the older man's weight. His father then wraps his fingers tightly around his son's neck, squeezing slowly. Sebastian coughs and sputters as he tries to breathe, his face turning a deep red. His whole body aches as he lies under his father, gasping for air and clawing at the hands around his neck. Black and white dots sparkle across his eyes like fire as he squirms and thrashes in the man's vice-like hold. _It's so hot._ His vision is flickering and the only thing he seems to be able to think about is, _'Oh my God. I'm gonna die in my_ living _room.'_

Sebastian can barely hear his father's last words before he falls unconscious and succumbs to the darkness...

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, you _cocksucker_."

* * *

Sebastian feels like one giant, pulsating bruise. His head is throbbing and hazy. His stomach is twisting violently and he feels _so_ weak. Sluggishly, he cracks his eyes open and is pleasantly surprised to find it's dark outside. _'Wait,'_ realisation hits him painfully as he notices he is all but lying on the side of the road, in the dark, alone. Panic blossoms in his chest like a poisonous flower as he hastily attempts to sit up. "Attempts" being the keyword here.

His stomach lurches aggressively and he rolls onto his side as he empties its contents onto the ground. His head is spinning and he feels as if he's about to pass out again when he suddenly remembers his smartphone. He shoves his fingers into his pants pocket and sighs in relief when he pulls out the black device. His relief is short-lived, however, as he scrolls through his contacts with no idea who to call, _'I hate Kurt, so he's totally out of the question. Blaine is probably with Kurt, so then I'd be stuck with the bitch anyway. And Hunter's too nosy.'_ His mind's coming up blank.

Sebastian groans as he raises the phone to his ear; it's a miracle the thing didn't shatter. Wow, so this is what it's come down to; the infamous Sebastian Smythe bleeding out on the side of the road, barely able to raise his arm to make a phone call. The dial tone plays in his ear and ricochets around the inside of his head. It goes to voicemail, _'No. No, no, no, no.'_

He immediately tries again. The ringing only manages to further frustrate him. "Hello?" Jeff's raspy voice reaches his ear and relieved, he closes his eyes. He must've just woken him up, _oops._

"J-Jeff... I need your h-help, I-" Sebastian's throat constricts and he breaks into a fit of coughs.

"Sebastian? Are you alright? Wait, no don't - don't answer that. Where are you?" Jeff stutters worriedly and he can't help but to smile slightly. The movement hurts his jaw.

Dread settles quick when he registers the question, "I-I don't know... it hurts." He's gasping through the pain and it's so dark, he can't see anything. It hurts to breathe and his throat keeps closing in like he's still being choked _but he's not._ And that's what's so frustrating. Because _it's over._

He can hear Jeff inhale sharply, "Seb - Sebastian, look around for me. What do you see? Help me out here." His voice is an octave higher than normal and Sebastian can practically see the panic on his face. Although he does what he says and carefully shifts his head. He bites down on his lip to keep from screaming as stabs of pain travel up his neck. A small whimper escapes his bloody lips and he can hear shuffling coming from the other side of the phone. He's about to give up on his crusade when his eyes flicker to the small car garage at the end of the road.

"Th-there's a car garage... it's-" he begins to cough halfway through and groans as his ribs bite even more, "It's by a small hotel... called _Breathless Suites_... huh... how ironic..." Sebastian nearly gasps out. His bottom lip trembles and he can feel his whole body shaking; he doesn't remember it being this cold out. He winces when he startles at the sound of Jeff's voice, he had totally forgotten he was there. "I know where that is! I'm coming Seb, just stay there okay?" the boy nearly shouts through the phone at him, further aggravating his head, and he can't help the barely audible mumble that escapes, "Not going... anywhere." The distinct sound of a car door shutting blurs through the phone and he can hear the engine starting. He would've commented on Jeff's heavy breathing if it weren't for his own heavy breathing, "You still there, Seb?"

When he speaks, his voice comes out as a faint whisper, "Ob-viously..." His body is shaking so hard his teeth are rattling and he can barely hear Jeff's pleading voice through the phone, "Please, Sebastian. Just hold on, I'm almost there. Please, oh my God."

He can hardly breathe and his heart is pounding in his ears and his knuckles are white as they clutch his phone. Two eyes of light round the corner and consume him as they near. His skin feels like it's on fire, white, hot fire that's all-encompassing. His hand drops from his ear limply as his strength seems to evaporate. Tires screeching against pavement jar him from the hazy fog taking over his head. _Jeff, he came_. He knew he'd come to his rescue; his little blonde knight in shining armor.

"Oh my God, _Sebastian_! Oh my God!" the blonde rushes to his side and gently touches his cheek as if he's afraid he'll shatter. His hands are shaking and hot tears rush down the boy's face as he takes in the damage. The brunette's breathing is labored and Jeff doesn't know how long he's been out here.

"Seb, I called for an ambulance. They should be here soon, I promise," his voice wavers as he takes in the sight of his friend. Dried and fresh blood stains his lips and his chin, and a deep gash marks his left temple, dumping more blood down the side of his face. His left eye is nearly swollen shut and his bottom lip is split. Jeff is thankful he can't see the rest of his body. "N-ngh..." Sebastian shakes his head feebly, his hand rising to grasp Jeff's shirt.

Sebastian goes to talk and his throat seems to close up as he makes a horrendous gurgling noise. Jeff panics slightly before he quickly but carefully flips Sebastian over on his side. The injured boy chokes slightly before throwing up blood on the pavement. Tears stream endlessly down Jeff's face, and in the distance, the faint sound of sirens grow closer, "It's gonna be okay, Seb. I got you."

Within minutes, red and blue lights illuminate Jeff's face, but he still doesn't look away from his bleeding friend, "Help! Please help him!" His voice is shaky and his eyes resemble chocolate marbles as they stare down desperately at the semi-conscious figure. Paramedics quickly rush to the two boys, checking Sebastian's neck for a pulse, "It's weak but there's a pulse. We need to get him on a gurney _now,_ he's going into a hypovolemic shock." The medics hoist him onto a stretcher as if he were made of paper. Jeff vaguely registers what's going on around him as his tearful eyes are locked onto a limp Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, been kinda busy trying to make the most out of summer. Though, it never seems I can, so... I'm here. To be honest, this story is kind of confusing me. I'm not quite sure what to do with some of the characters and I'm sorry if they might seem kinda OOC, I'm trying my best. Anywho.. let me know what you think! Voila, enjoy.**

 **BTW: A little bit of light humor in this one. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

* * *

 **Jeff:**

Worried brown eyes shift across the waiting room sporadically as he waits for any news on Sebastian. His phone died nearly an hour ago. His butt is starting to go numb from sitting in that hard plastic chair for over five hours. And to make matters even worse, his phone died nearly an hour ago. The stress and fatigue of the night has long since caught up to him, but there is no way he can fall asleep without knowing whether or not Sebastian's going to be okay. Jeff's about to distract himself from his depressing thoughts of _'What if'_ by getting a snack from the hospital's vending machine when a nurse walks into the room, "Sebastian Smythe?"

Jeff quickly strides (practically jogs) over to the awaiting nurse. She looks him over with skeptical brown eyes, "Are you related to Mr. Smythe?" Jeff blanches and fumbles to make up an excuse, _'Maybe I can get away with lying and saying I'm his cousin. But that's wrong. My mom taught me not to lie to people, especially nice nurses. But I need to know how Sebastian's doing. But then again, I've never really been a good liar - which I guess is a good thing.'_ The only thing that he can muster is, "Uhhh... no..."

The nurse merely raises an eyebrow as he begins to ramble, "Well, I'm not - not exactly related to him per say. But I am his friend - like, good friend, though. Uh... maybe - maybe his only friend. I shouldn't have said that! B-but I brought him here - like, not physically, obviously, but... still." Jeff finishes lamely and his eyes fall to the floor as he bites his lip nervously. _'Great. Now she's not gonna let me know how he's doing and I won't know whether he's alive or not. Ohh, even when in the hospital you can be a pain in the ass, Sebastian,'_ his thoughts are rolling over themselves when the nurse captures his attention again. She sighs before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, waiting for him to look up, "Come with me." She softly tucks a tuft of red hair behind her ear as her warm brown eyes meet his; the sincerity in her gaze he finds slightly comforting.

With that, she turns and heads down the hall, not even bothering to make sure he's following. They walk side-by-side down the hall as she reads to him Sebastian's injuries, "Mr. Smythe has two cracked ribs, a broken collarbone, and a fractured nose. We put four stitches in the gash on his left temple. One of his ribs punctured a lung so we took him to the Operating Room to have surgery - that's mainly what took so long - and he just got back so he should wake up in a few hours. And due to the heavy bruising around his neck and his broken collarbone, we gave him a neck brace to hinder any movement that may cause further damage."

If it were possible, Jeff's face got even paler than before, _'Who could've done something like this, especially to a_ teenager _? Why would someone do something so cruel?'_ With a small nod and a mumbled "Thank you," Jeff grabs for the door leading to the unconscious boy of discussion. Heaving a deep sigh, he enters the room and shuts the door behind him. _'Let's just see if I can make it without going eyeball up,'_ Jeff turns toward the bed and his eyes are already so close to bleeding tears.

* * *

 **Sebastian:**

Sebastian slowly blinks awake and immediately wishes he hasn't.

His eyes scope out the room around him, heart pounding as he tells himself over and over again that the nightmare wasn't real - that he didn't almost bleed out on the side of the road. That his father didn't almost kill him.

He feels like he's going to be sick when blinding white light surrounds his peripheral. There's a harsh beeping off to his right, stabbing his brain, viciously. Waves of pain slice from his temples to his shoulders and chest. Everything's burning as if someone poured liquid fire down his throat and covered his mouth. His lungs, his chest, his head, his throat, his ribs. It's almost too much. He opens his mouth in a groan, but all that comes out is a dry whisper. The brunette closes his eyes before he tries to sit up, sending the heart monitor into a frenzy.

A hand softly pulls on his and he realizes that they've been holding it this entire time. His eyes snap to the source, jaw nearly dropping and eyes widening in surprise when he recognizes them. The blonde watches him with concerned brown eyes while his hand (the one not holding his own) gently pushes on his shoulder so he's lying down again. "Hey, Bas. It's so good to see you awake; you scared the hell outta me," Jeff chuckles nervously. Meanwhile, Sebastian can't take his eyes off of the younger man; there's dark circles under his red, puffy eyes and his hair is disheveled. And he's sure he looks no better.

"Seb?" his eyes snap away from his friend and he tries to turn his face away when he notices there's something around it. His breathing picks up when remembers the strong hands sealing off his air supply. He moves his shaking hand up to investigate, only feeling plastic. It feels like it's choking him and he starts to panic because _holy what is on his neck._ His vision is starting to blur and the tip of his nose is going numb. He can't feel his face and _it's happening again._ He's clawing at the firm device cutting off his air, _It's too tight, get it off!_

Then, Jeff is in front of him; Jeff, with his adorably frantic and confused eyes, and his hands are on his cheeks and he's saying something, _what is he saying?_ He can't hear over the pounding in his own skull, the rhythmic beat in time with the pulsing behind his eyes. And that damn beeping, he swears if he were able to move his neck right now, he'd be throwing that thing out the window.

" _Sebastian_. . . Sebastian. . . Hey, you're okay. It's just a neck brace. You can breathe - you're okay," Jeff's soothing voice drifts into focus. He's still holding his face and he's still watching him and it all just becomes a little too much. Soon Jeff's thumb is stroking his cheek under his eye and he feels wetness. _'Why is Jeff's thumb wet?'_ his neck hurts and he wants to go home. When Jeff shushes him, he glares. You don't _shush_ Sebastian Smythe.

Why would he be shushing him anyways? It's not like he's being loud. But then, he sniffles. And he realizes _he's crying._

 _Sebastian Smythe doesn't cry._

But for some otherworldly reason, he's sitting in a hospital bed with this stupid thing on his neck _crying._ As if the universe doesn't hate him enough _._ He's a sobbing, blubbery mess. And Jeff looks just as shocked as he feels. _Because he's sobbing._

 _Sebastian Smythe doesn't sob._

And he sure as Hell doesn't cry. So why on Earth, is his face smashed against Jeff's chest while he gasps and trembles as if he might blow away? _'Why are you crying?'_ his mind is screaming at him, _'Stop, stop! Quit it you bloody mess!'_ He realizes he's making a fool out of himself, but right now, he just really doesn't care. He's so tired and sore that it doesn't even register in his head that he should be a little more cautious and guarded with his emotions.

God, his mom would be ashamed. All his life, up until the day she left, she'd been his anchor, his rock. She was always the one to tell him when he's being ridiculous. Always there to help him stand up. He was never scared when she was there. She was the reason why he became so strong. She once told him that tears are weakness leaving the body; that's why whenever you cry, you get stronger. That's also why he never cries. Not around other people, anyway. When you cry, you're showing weakness.

And in Sebastian Smythe's life, weakness is a cancer.


End file.
